


Maggie the Donkey

by Laeron_Inkheart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Ending, Donkey - Freeform, FTM, Loss of Identity, Other, Rubber, TF, Transformation, drone, drone tf, encasement, f2m, female to male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeron_Inkheart/pseuds/Laeron_Inkheart
Summary: This was another story that I penned while sailing, now cleaned up for your reading pleasure!It was heavily inspired by https://www.furaffinity.net/user/olivano/ and their fantastic Twilight to latex covered Donkey picture https://www.furaffinity.net/view/20150963/ While this fic uses a random human scientist, I’ll admit that I pulled a little much from the picture.I’m still open for commissions!
Kudos: 9





	Maggie the Donkey

On an seemingly normal day there was a woman hidden away inside her house. An incredibly smart woman that managed to unlock the secrets of splicing magic and science together. Her obsession with the weird leading her to the discovery. Her aspirations however were lewd, her perversion taking a hold of her muse. With her lab coat on and her safety glasses fastened she went over the last of her calculations. 

“Using the energy within the rubber to duplicate itself and using the DNA structure of the Donkey I should be able to create a living rubberized suit for personal use!” She rubbed her knees together as her mind danced with images of her as a well hung rubber donkey man. She did her math and crossed her t's. Everything should work as she envisioned. 

As the woman took off her clothes her heart was racing, she knew better than to experiment alone but her odd fetish limited her from asking for help. Her skin had goosebumps as she stripped to the nude, her thin frame pale from all the days spent inside looking over data. Her hair was unkempt from all the times she neglected her hygiene. Her breasts were perky and modest but she craved something else. With only her safety glasses remaining she brought her exposed body to the beaker that held the results of her labors. 

The swirling black liquid looked like it was having trouble deciding on a consistency, it changed from a solid to an ooze as a faint purple glow radiated from it. She grabbed the beaker with a steady hand and slowly poured it onto a tray. The purple glow poured out like smoke while the liquid changed its mind again and wanted to now be hair, it tumbled out onto the tray before the glow returned and it changed to a slime. Her eyes were fixated on the black liquid. Her mind was blown and her sex was quivering. She needed this. 

With a deep breath she dipped her right hand into the slime. The slime and the purple glow instantly clinging to her body. Taking her hand off the tray it clumped up and refused to drip. Her hand was swallowed by the black clump. A part of her wanted to panic. Most of her was still ecstatic, her lewd fantasies becoming real. She felt the magic seeping into her hand and thus into her system, the liquid became a coating. Covering her hand in the black rubber. She moved her hand in front of her face for a bit, observing the changes. 

Then she felt the click. The magic that she had handwritten for her purpose. It finally wanting to return to its natural state, which she rewrote to tell it that her natural state was a rubber male donkey. Her rubber covered hand tingled. Her pussy lips became wet from the feeling of her obsession becoming real. Her fingers got hard and fused together, becoming a big clunky hove. A moan escaped her as the rubber spread, making her skin taut and black. Perfect for the beast of labor she fantasized about being. 

The invasive magic didn’t worry her, even as it seeped into her skin and covered her arm and shoulder she knew she was safe. A beaker with an anti magic compound waited in case anything went wrong with her live experiment. With all worries eased in her mind she relished as the magic smoothed her right breast against her chest, her pectoral flat and strong. The rubber moved up and down, leaving the left half of her body untouched by the magic. As it slid down her side she enjoyed the warm feeling of the extra flesh under her rubber skin, her stomach grew out. Changing from an underfed scientist to a sturdy animal. Her new mass continued down. Her ass became plump with fat and muscle from heavy traveling, her thighs thickened and became meaty. A far cry from the weak thin legs she had before, now replaced with legs made for carrying heavy loads. 

The pleasure of her fattening body was too much, she mindlessly went to rub her sex, but she shoved her hard hove against it. She moaned all the same, her mind distracted by lust as her right foot was changed to match her hand. Another hove was added to her body, replacing useless skin with a hard rubber tool for walking long distances. 

She let out a hot breath as the rubber moved up her neck, sticking to the right her cheeks were covered and made a little plumper, matching the rest of her adding weight. The rubber smoothed over her ear; she was deaf on that side after the magic erased her ear. As the rubber grew up the right side of her head it did the same to her hair, smoothing it over and getting rid of it. Her identity slowly being replaced by the data she injected into the magic. Once the rubber made the right side of her head smooth a big and proud ear grew out on top. A big rubber donkey ear that matched her wet dreams. 

She held back another moan as the rubber began its expansion to the left of her body. Her nose and mouth started to turn to a muzzle, her lips plumped as her face stretched out. As the rubber consumed her folds, she let out a cry as her insides changed to match what was coming next. A moment later two big heavy balls dropped, churning rubber donkey cum inside them. A massive donkey cock grew above them. Standing out easily a foot in front of her the girth of her new rubber member was rather impressive, maybe too impressive for anyone but the most practiced with taking impracticality large dildos. She moaned and thought about how she might have fiddled with the numbers a bit. She needed both hands to wrap around the girth but now she only processed a hand and a hove. She panted as she attempted to jerk off with what she had as the rubber continued to spread. A tail swished and grew behind her. Her other ass cheek joined its twin. The ass on the becoming ass was bouncing as she bucked her hips, which made her pudgy stomach jiggle. Her meaty thighs mashed against her balls and member. The girl was so wrapped in pleasure that she didn’t care about her hair being covered by the rubber; she loved the feeling of her plump rubber body. 

She was about to experience her first orgasm as a Male donkey when she felt the rubber spread over her mouth. A seal starting to form over her muzzle. 

“Oh no!” she tried to grab the rubber but she moved her hove over it. “It’s covering my mouth!” With her human hand she tried to tug at the rubber on her hips, a thin layer stretched with her pulling. Beneath the layer was just more rubber, more donkey, more of her new body. “I can’t turn back if I can’t drink the potion!” She yelled as if she was pleading with the rubber. The magic smoothed her mouth more and more, the natural state of a rubber donkey was that of a sealed suit. “No! I’ll be stuck as a-Haww!” 

Her two hooves clacked loudly as her strong legs went ridged, thick ropes of black rubber shot from her new dick. Her balls were tense as each rope shot out, making a mess of her basement laboratory. Her notes, her sensitive equipment, her charts were all covered and ruined by her donkey seed. Her balls still churned, waiting to unload another burst of masculine beast cum. She could only pant and moan as she attempted to jerk off her hungry member. The moans became muffled as the rubber finished sealing her mouth, leaving a simple valve for air and sounds. Her moans turning into beastly braying as she jerked off her cock with her two hooves. The rubber moved across her body. Covering her with her fantasy of being a strong Male donkey. Her other breast was flattened, the rest of her hair was washed over, her bottom half was perfect for a subject such as she was. 

As the rubber seeped into her brain her thoughts started to match her body. Complicated formulas were wasted on him. Only the feeling of his powerful body and throbbing cock mattered to him. His braying became louder as he worked himself up to another orgasm. The last of her face was replaced by the magic, another rubber ear stood proud, her hair was completely gone, replaced by perfectly smooth rubber. He moaned as his hooves worked him as best they could. His plump legs braced for the next load; his soft thighs coaxed him on. His erection was massive, the proudest feature of the young donkey. He let out a loud hawww as his balls emptied. Thick ropes once again ruining anything left untouched by the first volley. Her lab coat, her clothes, the strange beaker of liquid that fell and spilled onto the floor. 

Stratified after the second orgasm the intelligence faded from his eyes. Only a horny rubber donkey remained. His mind wondered. He knew he needed to find a mate, his cock still urging to be used. His hooves clacked against the floor as he made his way out of the house. He had no idea what he was doing but his instincts told him to find people to share his magic with.


End file.
